


Frankenstein' Monster

by thorkistucky



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Cherik - Freeform, M/M, monster!erik
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:09:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7366753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkistucky/pseuds/thorkistucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ngươi là CÁI gì vậy?" Gã "chăn heo" run lên vì đau đớn và sợ hãi, con dao của gã đang găm trên tay gã và nó lênh láng máu.</p><p>"Có người gọi ta là quái vật của Frankenstein." Gã đàn ông người Đức lạnh lùng đáp, hắn bước đến bên bức ảnh cũ kĩ trông như sắp mục.Bóng lưng của hai người đàn ông bên một cỗ máy kì lạ.Gã xoay người một cái rồi tên "chăn heo" nghe rõ một câu trước khi viên đạn xuyên qua đầu hắn.</p><p>"Và ta đang tìm kẻ tạo ra mình."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frankenstein' Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Một lúc đào 3 hố Cherik 0_0 cơ mà toy không thể chịu được nếu không viết ra aaa  
> Fic được lấy cảm hứng từ nhân vật của James trong "Frankenstein", câu nói của Erik trong "First class" và 1 fanvid  
> Fic này angst nên t sẽ viết ngắn thôi...  
> Hi vọng vậy...

Igor cảm thấy ngực mình sắp nổ tung vì sợ hãi, vì gió bão và cả vì sinh vật đang treo lơ lửng trong không trung kia.

“Dừng lại, ngài Frank!” Cậu hét lên khi Frankenstein rời môi khỏi chiếc đồng hồ và dùng hết sức bình sinh để gạt chiếc cần.Tiếng hét của hắn hòa vào gió bão, nghe như thể tiếng gào của một con thú.Nước mắt hắn hòa vào trong màn mưa còn tim Igor thì gần như ngừng đập khi vật thể kia bắt đầu chuyển động.

“Thành công rồi...” Giọng của Frankenstein gần như nức nở, hắn không bỏ sót một chút cử động nào của “thứ kia”.Đó là thành quả của hắn, là tất cả những gì hắn có.Không có điều gì trên thế giới có thể sánh ngang thứ quyền lực tối thượng mà hắn vừa tạo ra.

Phá hủy thế cân bằng.

Đảo ngược sinh tử.

Tái sinh.

Trao sự sống.

 

Igor run rẩy đằng xa, cậu nhìn thấy Frankenstein mở rộng vòng tay chào đón “đứa con” của mình cho dù thứ đó kinh khủng ra sao.Rồi sau đó, nỗi lo cậu càng tăng lên khi thấy hắn run rẩy lắp bắp.

Và, mọi thứ đột ngột đổ vỡ.

Tòa thành.

Hàng chục mạng người.

Cả cậu và tên tiến sĩ điên cuồng cũng suýt chết.

Thứ “thành quả” mà cả hai chắp tay quyết tâm tạo nên ngừng thở trước khi có thể giết được “cha” hắn.

 

Khi cậu thức dậy, Frankenstein đã bỏ đi và chỉ để lại một lá thư.

Igor nhìn lá thư, nhìn tòa thành đổ vỡ, nhìn xác người ngổn ngang.Cậu nhớ là bản thân mình đã gặp phải nguy hiểm như thế nào.Cậu ôm người tình trong tay và biết mình thèm thuồng cảm giác một cuộc sống bình yên như thế nào.

 

Rồi, Igor dừng mắt ở xác con quái vật...

....

Charles Xavier đau đầu nhìn em gái, cậu than vãn:

“Được rồi, cứ cho là em không cố ý và đây chỉ là lần thứ 5 trong tuần anh trở về tay không.”

Raven bĩu môi: “Em đâu có cố ý, đôi lúc em thực sự chẳng kiểm soát được bản thân mình.”

Charles đảo mắt, khỏi cần đọc ý nghĩ của cô thì cậu cũng biết cô đang nói dối.

Hai anh em lúc nào cũng có những cuộc tranh luận kiểu này.Hầu như hàng tuần!Bởi cứ lúc nào cậu tìm được một cô nàng ngon ăn thì Raven sẽ lại “giả vờ” vô tình phá bĩnh.Nhưng chỉ khoảng vài giờ sau, nỗi buồn bực của Charles đã bay đi hết khi cậu vùi mình trong đống sách nghiên cứu.

“Gần đây em cứ bị sao vậy, em có vẻ... ừm... rất để ý đến vẻ bề ngoài của mình.” Charles cảm giác câu nói đó hơi thừa, dù sao thì Raven cũng là một cô gái.Cậu thấy Raven đảo mắt rồi nhảy vào lòng cậu.Cô nhõng nhèo vòi cậu đọc sách cho mình nghe.Mặc dù thực tế cậu biết Raven sẽ chẳng để ý gì đến nội dung đâu nhưng cậu vẫn nheo mắt đọc từng chữ.Những cuốn sách về đột biến, về di truyền học, về sự khác biệt của những cả thể trên thế giới luôn luôn là niềm đam mê bất tận với cậu.

Mọi việc có thể sẽ mãi như thế nếu Moira không tìm đến ...

...

Erik Lehnsherr một lần nữa đâm con dao vào da thịt của gã người Tây Ban Nha, nói một câu bằng tiếng Tây Ban Nha và gã kia run rẩy lắc đầu.Erik nhìn vào tờ giấy nhàu nát viết một cái tên, hắn lần nữa phe phẩy con dao, hắn cảm nhận được độ sắc của con dao khi thứ kinh loại sắc bén đó lướt qua da thịt của gã Tây Ban Nha.Gã đó hét lên đau đớn, đũng quần gã chảy ra thứ chất lỏng hôi thối.

Hắn lặp lại câu hỏi, tay phẩy nhẹ một cái và con dao bay ngang tầm mắt của gã.

Một lời cảnh cáo cuối rõ ràng.

“Voy a contar del 1 al 3.” Erik thong thả rót rượu.Hắn phải công nhận tay văn phòng của gã doanh nhân này thực sự có khá nhiều rượu ngon.Hắn có thể không cần tới mấy thứ kinh loại sáng bóng mà những gã này thèm muốn, nhưng có một thứ hắn ghen tỵ hơn cả.Là rượu.

“Uno” Erik nhấp một ngụm, chất lỏng tràn vào cổ họng hắn mang theo vị nho lên men được ủ lâu ngày.Hắn thỏa mãn tận hưởng hương vị còn lưu trong cổ họng.Con dao đang lơ lửng bỗng chuyển động.Gã Tây Ban Nha gần như rên không ra hơi, gã đến sức cũng không còn để vùng vẫy khi cả hai tay đều bị trói ngược sau lưng ghế.

“Dos” Erik xoay ly rượu một cái, cẩn thận rót cho mình thêm một ít nữa.Hắn nhìn thứ chất lỏng màu đỏ sóng sánh trong ly, vẻ mặt thoải mái tận hưởng.

“Inglaterra!La Strausman está en Londres!” Gã người Tây Ban Nha hét lên cùng nỗi sợ cực độ khi Erik định mở miệng.

Erik cười nhẹ, thu lại dao và nghe gã đó bật khóc.

Mọi thứ rất đột ngột, gã chỉ thấy Erik nốc rượu một cái rồi nghe tiếng gió vút tới.

 

Lát sau, Erik chuẩn bị hành lý đến London.

....

Charles lật từng trang trong tập hồ sơ, mắt cậu không hề bỏ sót trang chữ nào.

“Ý cô là, dòng họ Strausman đã nghiên cứu người dị nhân và có một đội quân riêng từ lâu rồi?”

Moira gật đầu: “Không hẳn là một đội quân, có vẻ như họ chỉ mới có được vài người nhưng theo tôi thấy họ khá là nguy hiểm.”

“Ý là chỉ những người cô nhìn thấy ngày hôm đó?”

“Đúng vậy, tôi nghĩ là tôi đã miêu tả cho anh rồi.”

Tôi có thể thấy trong đầu cô mà.

“Tôi sẽ đến chỗ CIA hai ngày nữa.Dù sao việc này cũng sẽ ảnh hưởng đến đất nước”

Moira mừng rỡ: “Chúng tôi biết anh là giáo sư di truyền học giỏi nhất nên giám đốc đã đích thân chỉ định tôi đến nhờ anh giúp đỡ.Chúng tôi không biết liệu Shaw Strausman sẽ làm gì tiếp theo.Hắn và chỉ huy Henry chỉ tờ mờ nói là bắt được số lượng lớn những người ... “tiềm năng” rồi sẽ chuyển họ đi đâu đó.”

 

Sau khi Moira bước ra khỏi cửa, Charles không thể dấu được phấn khích nữa.

“Em thấy không? Anh đã bảo ngoài kia có rất nhiều người như chúng ta!” Cho dù họ có xấu hay không!

“Anh định giúp CIA thật sao?”Raven lo lắng hỏi, cô có cảm giác xấu về việc này...

“Sẽ không sao đâu!Anh sắp phát điên vì hứng thú rồi đây!!” Charles vắt hết chân lên ghế sô pha nghiền ngẫm tập tài liệu.

30 phút sau, cậu đã hiểu vì sao CIA lại lo lắng về vụ này như vậy.

Ở bên ngoài, người ta luôn có những lời đồn thổi rằng nước Mỹ đã xây dựng những phòng nghiên cứu để tạo nên những loại vũ khí mới dựa trên thí nghiệm con người.Và có vẻ như đây là sự thật khi CIA tỏ ra lo lắng với một dòng họ cũng dính vào lời đồn như vậy.

Dòng họ Strausman thường được biết đến nhiều với giải thưởng về khoa học, y tế.Trong quá khứ, dòng họ này không có lịch sử lâu đời lắm nhưng những thành tích đạt được thì quả thực rất đáng nể.Đây là dòng họ khá kín tiếng vì chỉ ngoài những thông tin như vậy ra thì họ rất ít khi xuất hiện.

“Ít xuất hiện”, nhưng không có nghĩa là hoàn toàn che đậy được tất cả mọi thứ.

Ví dụ như những tấm ảnh chụp vội, từ biệt thự Strausman có hai người mặc áo blouse trắng khiêng ra vài thứ.

Hay ví dụ những hóa đơn thanh toán vượt ngưỡng bình thường.

Hay những chiếc xe tải không đèn đi lần lượt đi vào cổng trong đêm.

Nhưng hai tấm ảnh cuối cùng mới quan trọng nhất.Nó được chụp vội vàng, cho dù khá mờ nhưng cũng đủ để nhận thấy đó một cậu thiếu niên.Điều đặc biệt là tấm đầu tiên cậu ta đang cúi sạp người xuống nền cỏ, như ngay tấm sau và cũng cơ thể đó, cậu ta cứ như ngay lập tức được được đắp lên một lớp đá.

Charles hít một hơi sâu.

Tập tài liệu này chỉ rõ có thể nhà Strausman đang nghiên cứu trái phép với mục đích bí ẩn nào đó.Và có vẻ nó không hề tốt chút nào.

Dù không phải là đặc vụ nhưng Charles cũng có thể dễ dàng nhận thấy cậu thiếu niên trong hình có vẻ như đang cố trốn thoát.

Theo một góc độ nào đó, dòng họ này không chỉ nghiên cứu trái phép mà còn có vẻ như đang giam giữ người trái phép.Chính xác là nghiên cứu trên người trái phép.

Đó là lí do mà CIA lại sốt sắng như vậy.

...

Erik Lenhsher chịu đựng cái lạnh cắt da, hắn từ dưới nước ngoi lên một cách thầm lặng.Hắn cẩn thận leo lên tàu, lắng nghe hướng tiếng nói chuyện phát ra.

“Strausman.”

Tất cả gần như bật dậy cùng một lúc khi Erik cất tiếng cùng với con dao lăm le trên tay.

“Ngươi là ai?” Shaw mở miệng đầu tiên, khuôn mặt hắn lộ vẻ hứng thú, hắn đưa tay ra ngăn gã đàn ông bên cạnh lại.Mụ đàn bà ở bên cạnh hắn nheo mắt nhìn Erik.Erik không quan tâm đến ả, tất cả sự tập trung đều đặt lên người Shaw.

“Nhà Strausman đang đặt ở đâu?”

“Có lẽ ngươi nên trả lời ta trước khi tự ý xông lên tàu của ta chứ nhỉ?” 

Erik không phải là kẻ nhiều lời, hắn đột ngột phóng dao.Mụ đàn bà bên cạnh Shaw ngay lập tức bắt lấy, cơ thể ả bỗng biến thành dạng kim cương chói sáng.Erik thảng thốt một lúc, nhưng sự tập trung ngay lập tức phải chuyền sang cho kẻ khác.Janos-gã đàn ông đứng cạnh Shaw lúc này phất nhẹ tay một cái, hai cột gió lớn liền từ tay hắn mà tạo ra.

Lúc này, Erik liền hiểu đối thủ quả nhiên quá mạnh.Lan can bằng sắt lập tức bung ra khỏi thành tàu, Erik không có thời gian để né tránh, nhưng hắn đủ nhanh để khiến đối thủ phân tán tập trung.

Quả nhiên, Janos bị cơn chấn động từ thành tàu truyền đến, hắn chao đảo rồi cảm thấy cái gì đó xuyên qua chân hắn ngay trước khi hắn kịp phóng hai cột gió đi.Ống quần hắn tứa máu và con dao đâm xuyên qua chân hắn cứ như đang chuyển động.

“Urr...!”

Shaw ngược lại, mặt hắn như rạng rỡ hẳn ra.

“Ồ, vậy ngươi là một dị nhân!” Không chỉ là dị nhân, mà còn là một dị nhân rất mạnh! 

“Ta sẽ không nói thêm lần nữa?Nhà Strausman được đặt ở đâu?” Erik gầm lên và mọi thứ kim loại trên tàu gần như bẻ cong.Shaw lắc đầu qua Emma và thấy ả đang chết lặng.

“Emma?” Shaw hắng giọng, ả toát mồ hôi quay sang nhìn hắn.

“Hắn...thứ đó...hắn không phải...” Ả lắp bắp nhưng lại hiểu bây giờ nên lựa lời chính xác để nói, “...Hắn muốn tìm “Cuốn hồi ký” của nhà Strausman!”

Mặt Shaw lập tức cứng lại còn Erik thì bật cười: “Nếu ngươi đã biết sẵn, thì dẫn ta đi lấy nó luôn đi!”

Shaw lạnh tanh nhìn qua và Emma biết rốt cuộc ả phải làm gì.

 

Tất cả đột nhiên quay cuồng, hàng ngàn giọng nói vỡ òa trong đầu Erik.

Tiếng sấm sét.

Tiếng hét đau đớn của gã đàn ông đó.

Tiếng bom nổ.

Tiếng hét của người phụ nữ già nua.

Cơn đau mà hắn phải chịu đựng bao nhiêu năm.

Tất cả mọi thứ chỉ trong một vài giây đã nổ tung trong đầu hắn.

Erik cảm thấy cổ họng nghẹn lại, hắn không thể thở, đầu hắn như sắp nổ tung.Hắn ôm lấy đầu mình rên lên, nước mắt hắn chảy xuống và gần như cùng lúc, tất cả những thứ kim loại đang lơ lửng bị méo mó hết.

“Dừng lại!!!” Hắn hét lên và lao tới Shaw, nhưng hắn tay chân hắn bủn rủn và trước khi có thể bước tới.Rồi hắn bị cơn bão của Janos hất xuống biển.

 

Nước là cái lạnh tê tái làm hắn tỉnh táo lại, nhưng cơn đau và sự phẫn nộ thì vẫn còn.

Hắn trơ mắt nhìn sức mạnh khủng khiếp của Janos khi những chiếc ca nô tuần tra bị hất văng.

Hắn trơ mắt thấy Shaw dễ dàng thoát khỏi hắn cho dù hắn cố xuyên kim loại qua thành tàu.

Hắn đương nhiên sẽ không để Shaw thoát!

 

Erik cảm thấy nước bắt đầu tràn vào phổi hắn, mũi và cổ họng hắn đau nhức nhưng hắn không quan tâm nữa.Hắn điên cuồng kìm chiếc tàu ngầm lại trong vô vọng.Đây là dấu vết rõ ràng nhất về nhà Strausman hắn có được trong những năm qua, hắn không thể để vuột mất nó!

Rồi, một đôi bàn tay vòng qua người hắn, ôm lấy hắn, thân nhiệt của kẻ đó làm hắn sững lại.Một giọng nói vội vàng vang lên trong đầu hắn, thuyết phục hắn; nó bình tĩnh, ấm áp và phá vỡ sự tập trung của hắn lên con tàu.

Erik hớp lấy không khí khi họ ngoi lên mặt nước, hắn lập tức xô kẻ đó ra và tay nắm lại thành quyền.Thế nhưng, ngay khi ánh đèn trên con tàu hải quân chiếu qua chỗ họ, khi gương mặt ướt đẫm của người đàn ông ấy hiện lên, Erik bỗng thấy cái gì đó đột ngột, mơ hồ, thôi thúc trào lên trong người hắn.

“Tên tôi là Charles Xavier!Anh có trò của anh và tôi có mánh của tôi, bây giờ thì hãy bình tĩnh lại đi nào Erik!”

**Author's Note:**

> Ai đi qua nhớ ủng hộ tác giả nhe~~


End file.
